f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Opieka nad mlodsza siostra (czesc 2)
Po powrocie ze spotkania z koleżankami Gabrysia znów była lekko podpita, ale nie aż tak jak zeszłego dnia. Od razu podeszła do mnie, siedzącego w fotelu i z uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmiła: - Przemek, znowu piłam. Przepraszam, ale to przez koleżanki. Ale mam coś dla ciebie na osłodę, za to, że musisz się o mnie martwić. – Mówiła z wesołością w głosie. Przykucnęła przed moim fotelem i położyła mi dłoń na kroczu. Od razu we mnie zawrzało. Pomasowała mnie chwilę po członku, aż doprowadziła do wzwodu, po czym zabrała się za rozpinanie rozporka. Gdy mój ptak wyfrunął na wolność, polizała go delikatnie. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy zahaczyła językiem o czuły punkt u spodu jego główki. Skierowała zaczerwienioną od alkoholu twarz w moją stronę i spytała lekko zachrypniętym głosem: - I co, fajny prezent? - Tak. Zabrała się z powrotem za lizanie mego przyjaciela. Po chwili wzięła go do ust i zaczęła namiętnie ssać. Przeżywałem coś wspaniałego, dostarczała mi usteczkami niesamowitych doznań. Poczęła poruszać całą głową, pochłaniając mój sprzęt i wypuszczając na zmianę. Drażniła żołądź języczkiem, czułem, że długo tego nie wytrzymam. Patrzyła mi przy tym wesoło w oczy. Była taka śliczna… Zerknąłem na jej nogi – króciutka spódniczka, która, gdy siostra kucnęła podwinęła się jeszcze, ukazywała mi prawie całe długie nogi. Pokryte były zmysłowym materiałem rajtuz cielistego koloru. Położyłem dłoń na udzie i gładziłem ją po nim. Rozchyliła lekko nogi, bym mógł dojrzeć pod spódniczką białe majtki, te same, w których była rano. Od zenitu dzieliły mnie już tylko sekundy. Położyłem dłoń na jej głowie i kontrolowałem tempo poruszania się, by zapewnić sobie jeszcze intensywniejsze doznania. W końcu wystrzeliłem jej w buzi. Pokłady spermy zalewały od wewnątrz policzki i gardło Gabrysi, nie wypluwała tego jednak ani nie wypuszczała z ust mego fiuta. Zacisnąłem dłoń na jej udzie i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. - Aaachhhh… - wyrwało mi się. Siostra, gdy wypełniałem spermą jej usteczka, włożyła sobie rękę do majtek i zaczęła się onanizować. – Nareszcie też osiągnie orgazm na moich oczach, a nie tylko ja przy niej – pomyślałem sobie. Gdy wyrzuciłem z siebie wszystko, a ona przełknęła to z trudem, rozluźniłem się w fotelu i odetchnąłem głęboko. Patrzyłem, jak się masturbuje bawiąc się moim obwisłym teraz kutasem i jajkami. - Dzięki – powiedziałem z zadowoleniem - Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć… - Zrobię co tylko chcesz. Wstała, zadarła kieckę i usiadła mi na kolanach. Przesunęła się w górę, by tyłkiem dotykać do mojego członka. Wzięła moją dłoń i skierowała ją do swoich majtek. Włożyłem ją pod nie. Było tam teraz strasznie gorąco i mokro. Z cipeczki wydzielały się jej kleiste soki podniecenia. Jeździłem po niej palcami, pieściłem łechtaczkę, w końcu wsadziłem dwa do środka i penetrowałem ją nimi. Gaba zaczęła jęczeć i wiercić się na moich kolanach. Zaciskała nogi, widać było, że robi jej się coraz lepiej. Zabawiałem się jej muszelką, aż poczułem, że mój koleżka znów zaczyna sztywnieć. Wyczuła to swoim tyłeczkiem i zaczęła się jeszcze mocniej wiercić, by sprawić mi radość. Oparła się tyłem głowy o moje ramię. Patrzyłem się jej w twarz, gdy dochodziła. Zacisnęła powieki i wyła coraz głośniej. Penetrowałem ją palcami tak głęboko, jak tylko mogłem. Przyspieszyłem ruchy, by zwiększyć jej doznania. Wreszcie zacisnęła nogi z całej siły i krzycząc w niebogłosy przeżyła potężny orgazm. Czułem palcami pulsujące mięśnie w jej cipce. Gdy skończyła jęczeć, lecz wciąż ciężko oddychała, wyjąłem z niej palce i patrzyłem na śliczną twarzyczkę. Myślałem, że teraz zrobimy jeszcze coś z moim ponownie nabrzmiałym członkiem, lecz po chwili Gabrysia wstała, podziękowała i skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju. - Wstań jutro trochę wcześniej żebyś znowu nie opuściła lekcji, bo rano chciałbym coś zdążyć z tobą jeszcze zadziałać… - rzuciłem za nią. - OK – odpowiedziała tylko i wyszła, zostawiając mnie na pastwę moich erotycznych fantazji. Parę kolejnych tygodni było jak z bajki, zabawialiśmy się z Gabrysią prawie każdego dnia. Moje życie było piękne, miałem w domu dziewczynę, przy której mogłem zawsze dać upust swojemu pożądaniu. Chciałem, by mieszkała u mnie już zawsze, nie mogłem więc mówić rodzicom o jej słabych stopniach i wagarach, które wciąż przytrafiały się jej dość często. Wiedziałem, że jeśli nie zda do następnej klasy to będzie moja wina, gdyż to ja jej nie upilnowałem, ale nie przejmowałem się już tym zbytnio. Jest jak jest i będzie co będzie. Nasze relacje z siostrą zacieśniły się, byliśmy dla siebie jak para kochanków. Czerpaliśmy z tego obopólną korzyść, ja miałem przyjemność, a ona możliwość mieszkania w mieście, przyjemność zresztą też. Doprowadzała mnie do orgazmów za pomocą przeróżnych części swego ciała - ocierając się o mnie tyłkiem, czasem cipką, robiąc mi foot-joba, biorąc penisa między uda lub łydki, wkładając go sobie pod stanik i ocierając się piersiami. Wszystko to było może dziwne, ale cholernie podniecające. I jak ja mogłem być zły na taką siostrzyczkę? W jeden z wcześnie zapadających, pięknych zimowych wieczorów, Gabrysia wróciła ze szkoły po ośmiu długich godzinach lekcji. Była zmęczona, przemoknięta i zmarznięta, czemu zresztą nie można się dziwić, bo jak tu nie zmarznąć chodząc zimą w krótkiej spódniczce? Ona jednak bardzo lubiła nosić kuse, seksowne ciuszki i podniecać tym swoich szkolnych kolegów, robiła więc to nawet za cenę zmarznięcia. - Cześć – przywitała się ociężale, rzucając tornister na podłogę. - Siemasz. Jak tam w szkole? – Spytałem i spojrzałem na nią. Jak zwykle na jej widok podskoczyło mi ciśnienie, zwłaszcza, że wiedziałem, co zaraz będziemy robić. - Ech, weź przestań. Mam dosyć tej szkoły. Zamęczą mnie tam. - Dasz radę. Musisz, jak chcesz tu zostać. - Będę się starać. Zdjęła kurtkę i buty i boso zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku swojego pokoju. Wstałem i podszedłem do niej. - Może zrobić ci masaż? Tak dla odstresowania… - Ooo, dzięki, bardzo chętnie – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do kanapy. Padła na nią i ułożyła się przy samym oparciu, robiąc mi z brzegu trochę miejsca. Usiadłem i położyłem dłonie na jej plecach. Zacząłem je ugniatać palcami, jeżdżąc w górę i w dół, masowałem je namiętnie. Po pewnym czasie zacząłem jej ściągać koszulkę. Rzuciłem ją na podłogę i została w samym staniku. Pieściłem seksowne, nagie plecki, a ona mruczała z zadowolenia. Pomyślałem, że może wymasuję jej jeszcze zmęczone stópki, więc przesunąłem się w ich kierunku i ułożyłem je sobie na kolanach. Przy tym masażu strasznie się podnieciłem, zacząłem więc jechać dłonią w górę po jej gładziutkiej nodze, delektując się przyjemnym dotykiem przemoczonego nylonu. Dotarłem czubkami palców do spódniczki i wśliznąłem się pod nią. Nylon się skończył, teraz moja dłoń dotykała nagiego uda. Więc miała na sobie pończoszki... Ścisnąłem pośladek, po czym podwinąłem kieckę i położyłem się na siostrze. Począłem ocierać się kroczem o jej majtki. Po chwili sturlałem się i położyłem się obok niej. Obróciłem ją tak, by leżała przodem do mnie. Zmęczona Gaba leżała obojętnie i czekała, aż dojdę ocierając się o cipkę. Mnie to jednak nie wystarczało. Zsunąłem z niej majteczki i rzuciłem je za siebie, po czym postanowiłem uwolnić mego stwardniałego członka. Dotknąłem nim no nagiej cipeczki. Zdarłem z niej stanik i ujrzałem piękne, szesnastoletnie, dojrzewające piersi. W miarę jak je gniotłem, czułem dłońmi jak sztywnieją jej sutki. Więc zaczęła również być podniecona… Zsunąłem się na podłogę i przyssałem się do jednej z pączkujących brodawek, drugą wciąż wykręcając dłonią. Druga ręka wędrowała po udach i muszelce Gabrysi. Zaczęła się robić wilgotna, oddech siostrzyczki przyspieszył, stał się bardziej wyraźny. Mój także. Przeniosłem twarz z jej piersi na usta i pocałowałem ją namiętnie. Do tej pory nigdy się nie całowaliśmy, uważałem, że pocałunek wyrażałby jakieś uczucie, a ja czułem do niej jedynie pożądanie. Teraz jednak zapragnąłem zatopić się językiem w jej szerokich, seksownie umalowanych wargach. Wślizgnąłem się palcem do cipki i penetrowałem ją podczas pocałunku. Zaczęła cichutko jęczeć i poruszać się. Mój dotyk sprawiał jej przyjemność. Poddała mi się całkowicie, leżała bezwładnie i mogłem z nią robić, co chciałem. Ściągnąłem ją więc z kanapy i ułożyłem na podłodze, by było więcej miejsca. Zrzuciłem szybko z siebie ciuchy i uklęknąłem nagi nad jej udem. Przyłożyłem fiuta do gumki od pończoszki i wsunąłem go pod nią. Zacząłem nim poruszać, czekałem na wytrysk. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak moja sperma rozlewa się pod nylonem. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem, że siostra się onanizuje. Strasznie mnie to podnieciło. Pomyślałem sobie, że dymanie jej pod pończochę to tym razem za mało, zechciałem czegoś więcej. Wyjąłem więc swego koleżkę i uklęknąłem okrakiem nad kroczem siostry. Przyłożyłem pałę do gorącej, mokrej muszelki i zacząłem nią jeździć po seksownej, wygolonej szczelince, a ona położyła dłonie na moim torsie i gładziła mnie delikatnie czubkami palców. Ułożyłem się na niej, oparłem ręce na cycuszkach i wciąż ocierałem się penisem o nabrzmiałą cipkę. Śluz z mojego kutasa mieszał się z obficie wydzielającymi się z niej sokami podniecenia. Jęczała coraz głośniej, wiła się pode mną, unosiła i opuszczała miednicę, przyciskając się do mnie z całej siły. Czułem się świetnie, niewyobrażalne podniecenie szukało ujścia. - Czekaj – wydyszała nagle – może byś… Chciałabym… poczuć cię w sobie… Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. - Zawsze tylko się ocieramy, może w końcu byśmy zrobili coś więcej? Nie chciałbyś? - Pewnie, że bym chciał – odpowiedziałem podniecony – ale… masz zabezpieczenie? – Nie chciałem zapłodnić jej napalonej, dojrzewającej cipeczki. - Nie, ale mam tabletki. Spokojnie, nie zajdę – szeptała drżącym z podniecenia głosem. Schwyciła mą fujarę w dłoń i przyłożyła główkę do swojej szczelinki. Wprowadziła ją kawałek do środka, resztę zostawiła mnie. Zacząłem na nią delikatnie napierać. Wsuwał się powolutku, pokonywał z oporem kolejne milimetry, miała bardzo ciasną pochwę. Naparłem mocniej. Siostra zamknęła oczy i wydawała z siebie rozkoszne dźwięki. - Robiłaś to już? – Spytałem. - Pewnie. Nie raz. Nie bój się, dawno się pozbyłam błony – wyszeptała. Domyślałem się, że nie jest już dziewicą, ale wolałem się upewnić pytając. Nacisnąłem na nią całym ciężarem i dobiłem do końca. Oboje westchnęliśmy. Uniosłem miednicę do góry, po czym znów ją opuściłem. Ten ruch dostarczył mi niesamowitych doznań. Zacząłem się poruszać, na początku wolno, z czasem coraz szybciej. Siostra dopasowywała ruchy do moich. Dyszeliśmy głośno i pieściliśmy swoje ciała. - Nigdy nie miałam w sobie takiego dużego… - Wyznała mi do ucha, zabrzmiało to, jakby mnie chwaliła. Może powinienem poczuć się dumny, jednak to było oczywiste, że niedojrzałe pały młodych chłopaków ruchających moją siostrę, zapewne jej rówieśników, są mniejsze od mojej. Zaczęliśmy się mocno całować, siostra mruczała z rozkoszy jak kotka. Nasze ruchy stały się bardzo szybkie, rżnęliśmy się zapamiętale, czułem, że zaraz dojdę do finiszu. Gorąca, ciasna, mokra, młodziutka pochwa mojej siostrzyczki ciasno opinała mego członka. Gaba zacisnęła oczy, nasze usta oderwały się od siebie. Już byłem u szczytu, za parę sekund wypełnię tą napaloną cipeczkę pokładami spermy. W jednej chwili jednak postanowiłem nie spuszczać się do środa. Wyskoczyłem z niej i chwyciłem fiuta w dłoń. Gabrysia popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona, lecz też już dochodziła, więc tylko położyła sobie rękę na cipce i doprowadziła się paluszkami. Wszystko to stało się w jednej chwili. Wydzierała się, szczytując, uniosła nogi do góry i seksownie wyprężyła swoje małe, osłonięte nylonem stópki. W ostatniej chwili wstałem, przyłożyłem do nich fujarę i skierowałem na nie pierwszy pocisk nasienia. Zalałem je całe, sperma znalazła się na paluszkach, na kostce, na śródstopiu, trochę spermy doleciało również do łydek. - Uuoochhh – zaryczałem, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne pociski. Gdy oboje skończyliśmy, Gabrysia wycisnęła ze mnie nóżką resztkę spermy, po czym jej nogi opadły. Leżała bezwładnie z rozrzuconymi ramionami, dysząc. Położyłem się koło niej i przytuliłem ją. Nasze oddechy stopniowo się unormowały, byliśmy spokojni i zrelaksowani. W objęciach zasnęliśmy nadzy na podłodze. Po przebudzeniu oczywiście doszło między nami do kolejnego stosunku. Od tamtego czasu skończyliśmy zadowalać się jedynie poprzez ocieranie i zaczęliśmy uprawiać prawdziwy seks. Kiedyś, gdy zacząłem dobierać się do Gabrysi, odtrąciła moje pożądliwe ręce i rzekła: - Zostaw, teraz tego nie zrobimy. Jestem już umówiona ze znajomymi. I słuchaj, jak wrócę, to przyprowadzę ze sobą kolegę… - Po co?! – Przerwałem jej. - No… w wiadomych celach. Chce się ze mną pieprzyć, ja też bym z nim chciała, więc zrobimy to tutaj. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? - Oczywiście, że mam! – Powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogła myśleć, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko? Zacząłem jednak się wahać, gdy powiedziała mi: - Wiesz, jak będziemy to robić, to będziesz mógł sobie popatrzeć. Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Mógłby to być całkiem ciekawy widok. Gaba, widząc, że się waham, spytała: - A tak w ogóle, to chciałabym cię o coś poprosić. Trochę mi głupio cię o to pytać, ale… może zechciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Nigdy nie robiłam tego z dwoma facetami naraz, a bardzo bym chciała. Zrobiłem zdziwiony wyraz twarzy. - No, nie daj się prosić. – Spojrzała na mnie swoimi dużymi oczyma, z widoczną w nich prośbą. - Przecież ja ci dawałam zawsze tyle rozkoszy, ty też mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić. Podjąłem już decyzję, jednak postanowiłem jeszcze chwilę udawać, że się zastanawiam. - A co to za chłopak? - Z mojej szkoły – odpowiedziała podekscytowana, widząc, że chyba się zgodzę. - Ile ma lat? - Szesnaście, tak jak ja. - No dobra, ale… Co on na to? Pytałaś go, czy chciałby to robić we dwójkę? I jak zareaguje na to, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem? - Nie, nie pytałam go jeszcze. A co do rodzeństwa, to powiedziałam mu, że mieszkam ze starszym chłopakiem. – Zastanowiła się chwilę. – Mógłbyś na przykład wejść do mieszkania, kiedy będziemy to robić i nakryć nas, a potem się przyłączyć… - To by wypaliło? – Spytałem sceptycznie. - Mogłoby. Spróbujmy.